The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by shawtymanesbabe
Summary: Blair has gone four years without thinking about Chuck. Now a trip back to New York bring the past back to haunt her. But where is chuck and does she really want to know? songfic
1. Prologue

I knew when I married Louie I would have to make sacrifices. A lot of them. I would have to sacrifice my devious, scheming ways, sacrifice seeing my friends and family every day, sacrifice living in New York, sacrifice checking Gossip Girl. But the biggest sacrifice I had to make was also the biggest mistake I ever made. I sacrificed love. True, undying, unyielding love. I could have gotten it back. I have no doubt in my mind that he would have taken me back at any moment without a spilt second of thought. But now its too late. Now the only man I ever truly loved is gone, and along with him all of my hope. The only reason I am still living is because of the one ounce of love I still have in me. The only reason I am still alive is because of Audrey Elizabeth Bass. Our daughter. One day she's going to grow up and wonder where her father is. That is when I will pull her into my arms and tell her our story in the hope that she will somehow understand, and also that she will never make the same horrid mistake I made. I am telling you this story, that I will one day tell her, with the same hope that my mistake is never repeated by any person ever again, and that no one will ever have to go through the pain that I went through. Please I am begging of you, if you are ever lucky enough to find true love, cling to it and never let go no matter what happened. This is the story of the man who couldn't be moved, and how with one story, told by a fifteen year old girl, changed my life forever.


	2. Going Back Home

Blair cradled the phone against her shoulder, holding it to her ear. She continued to flip through the wide assortment of gowns that filled the room. "Yes mother im just picking out a gown for the Royal party tonight" her mother's voice floated through the phone, sounding as if she were just in the next room rather than thousands of miles away. "Honey I know you're incredibly busy but I miss you terribly, can't you come and visit" Blair cringed. She hadn't seen her mother since the wedding almost two years ago. Blair was incredibly home sick "you know what mother I miss you too. I am going to go talk to Louie right now and see if I cant fly out after the party tonight" Blair could practically see her mother grinning into the phone and starting to tear up "why that sounds lovely Blair we'll be waiting to hear from you" "I love you mother see you soon" "I love you too sweetheart." Blair hung up the phone and, leaving the dresses for later, walked down the long corridor towards Louie's study. She stopped in front of the large wooden door and knocked. "Come in" she opened the door and stepped inside to find Louie sitting at his desk and going over some papers. "Ah Blair dear, hello." "Louie we need to talk about something" Louie's eyebrows drew together in frustration "look I am extremely busy going over the new reform. What ever it is can it not wait until later" Blair let out a huff "no it cannot!" Louie sighed knowing dealing with an unhappy Blair was worse than any other punishment imaginable "alright have a seat" "I think I will just stand. This shouldn't take long. Louie I want to fly out to New York after the party tonight. I miss my mother dearly." Louie sighed "Blair dear this isn't exactly the best time. I have this reform to deal with and…" "Well that's fine it can just be me and Audrey. It's not right that she is three years old and has only met her grandmother once." Blair put on her best determined face letting him know she wasn't going to back down. Then again she never did. Louie brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Alright alright fine. I will arrange for the private jet to be ready after the party. You better go pack we have to leave shortly." Blair smiled victoriously. A smiled Louie was use to seeing a lot. "Oh thank you so much" Blair walked over and planted a kiss on his lips. "But when you get back…" Louie ran a hand up Blair's thigh "you are all mine" Blair smiled and kissed him again, deeper this time. She turned and walked out of the room, stopping the maid in the hall to tell her to pack a bag for her and Audrey. She then headed back down the hallway to Audrey's room. Blair paused at the door to watch her daughter as she played princess and dragon with the butler. Blair laughed at the thought of anyone getting grumpy old Martin to play a game. But Audrey had every single person she had ever met wrapped around her finger within a matter of seconds. _just like her father did…_ Blair shook her head furiously trying to shake the thought. But as soon as it was gone others took its place. _what if we run into him while in New York. No that wont happen mother will make sure he stays away. _Blair watched at the child hopped onto Martin's back and stabbed him with a fake sword. _she looks like her father. _this thought was something Blair had pondered for a long time. The resemblance was uncanny. She had her fathers dark eyes that seemed to hold so many secrets. She had his nose and ears. But their physical traits weren't the only resemblance. She was strong willed and determined like her father. And she never feared anything. She always made sure she got what she wanted, but never by throwing a fit like other children. No, she convinced with words and determination. Blair knew the only things her daughter had inherited from her was her long brown hair, her lips, and her ability to scheme. She laughed at the though. But it was true. Young Audrey could scheme with the best of them. At the age of three she had already humiliated Louie's nice at a party and tricked the maid into giving her whatever her young heart desired. But Blair thought she was more like her father than her. Although she did have an ability that neither of them ever had. The ability to show love to anyone and everyone she came in contact with. That was the only trait that they could have possibly faked had come from Louie. But it was obvious this child was not Louie's, though no one ever dared bring it up. Blair sighed and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She entered her daughters room and was greeted with Audrey's beautiful smile "mommy mommy look I slayed Martin" Blair laughed at the sight of Martin lying in a heap in the middle of Audrey's bedroom pretending to be dead "I see that honey. Its alright Martin you can go now, and don't worry I wont mention this to the other staff" he sent her a smile of thanks and got up off the floor. He turned to Audrey before leaving and pulled her into a hug "we can finish the game later my dear child" "bye Martin" Audrey waved at him as he left. "Audrey sweetheart I have something to tell you" she lifted her daughter onto the bed and sat down beside her "after mommy gets back from the party tonight we are going to take a little trip to see grandma in New York" Audrey's face lit up and she bounced up and down on the bed "yay! Just you and me mommy?" Blair smiled "yes sweetheart just you and me. Alright now time to get to sleep. You want to be nice and rested when you see grandma tomorrow" Audrey yawned and crawled under the covers "okay. Goodnight mommy" "goodnight sweetheart" Blair placed a kiss on her daughters cheek and left the room to pick out a dress for the party. She went back to the room and resumed flipping through the hundreds of dresses. She stopped when she saw a bright red one with a large bow on the shoulder. She pulled it off the rack and held it up to her, studying her reflection in the mirror. _chuck would have liked this one. _the thought sent a shock through her and her hand flew up to her now aching heart. In the dimly lit room, alone with over a hundred dresses, Blair allowed herself to do something she hadn't in a long time. Think about chuck. _I wonder how he is? she would soon find out the answer to the question. And would wish she had never asked. _


	3. What Have I Done?

The party was the same as usual. Full of boring royals who wanted nothing more than to talk about how important they were. Blair sat bored in the corner of the large ballroom. She let out a faint sigh and brought her glass of wine to her lips. She had endured non stop boredom for at least three hours straight, there was no way she could stand it for even a few more minutes. When she saw Louie making his way towards her in the crowd she forced a smile and stood up "are you ready to go love?" Blair sighed "beyond ready" Louie nodded and sent her a smile of apology "I asked Martin to meet us at the airport with Audrey" Blair gave a short nod "I know this is inconvenient right now Louie but I need to see my mother" Louie stopped and turned to pull Blair into his arms for a short hug "I know dear" Louie climbed into the car followed by Blair. Blair stared out the window as they drove and something crept into her mind. When she moved here with Louie she had demanded he get rid of his limo and get a normal car. She couldn't bare to ride in a limo again after… well there were just to many memories. She smiled at the thought of them.

The car pulled up beside the private jet and Blair opened the door stepping out. Her daughter launched towards her and she held her arms out just in time to catch her. "mommy im so excited to go on the jet and see grandma" Blair smiled. The sleepiness that was clearly evident in the child's voice insured that she would be asleep for the whole flight "me top sweetheart me too" Martin walked over and took the almost sleeping child form Blair. "I will take her onto the plane Mrs. Blair" Blair gave him a tiny smile and nodded, before turning to say goodbye to her husband. She leaned into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. "I promise I wont be long, just a week long visit and we will be back safe and sound" Louie smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "you better be. I love you Blair" re kissed his cheek lightly and stepped away "I love you too" she walked onto the plane and turned to wave before she disappeared inside of it. She nodded to martin who was strapping a snoring Audrey into her seat and took a seat herself. After martin had left the jets engine roared to life. Blair stared out the window and watched as the ground disappeared from beneath the jet. She closed here eyes and settled in for the long flight to New York.

The next thing Blair knew she was being shaken awake by the pilot "sorry to wake you Mrs. Blair but we've landed" Blair gave a slight nod and tried to shake the sleep away. She got up and, after smoothing her dress and pulling on her heels, unbuckled Audrey and pulled the still sleeping child into her arms. She looked down at her watch to find It was shortly after noon. Just in time to meet her mother for lunch. She stepped off the jet, shielding her eyes against the harsh sunlight. A car was waiting on her and she climbed inside, instructing the driver where to go. The car started forward and Blair looked down to her sleeping daughter in her arms "Audrey honey its time to wake up" she gave her a light shake and planted a motherly kiss on her forehead. Audrey's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. When she remembered where they were her eyes lit up and she looked at her mother with excitement filled and wide awake eyes. "mommy are we in New York" Blair laughed "yes dear we just got here we're on the way to meet grandma" the girl bounced happily in her mothers lap. "yay I finally get to see grandma" the car came to a halt and the door opened. Blair steeped out into the familiar hustle and bustle of the upper east side. She took a deep breath of the air and sighed. Car horns blasted and jack hammers sounded, almost as if they were welcoming her home. She laughed then looked down at her daughter who was pulling at her arm. "come on mommy lets go" Blair smiled at her and let herself be pulled inside her mothers penthouse apartment building. They took the elevator up to her mothers floor and walked to the door. Blair laughed at the sight of her daughter practically shaking with excitement. Audrey stood beside her bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. Impatient and overexcited. _just like her father._ Blair frowned and forced the nuisance thought from her brain. That was in the past and Blair was determined to let it stay there. She knocked on the door three quick times, then stepped back and waited. Her mother opened the door and immediately wrapped Blair in her arms. "oh Blair honey I missed you so much" Blair hugged her mother back tightly and forced back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "hey what about me" she laughed as her mother released her and bent down to encase Audrey in her arms "I missed you too sweetheart. Very much. Why don't we go inside and have some lunch" Blair walked into the penthouse and her mother followed, still carrying Audrey in her arms. "I ordered you favorite dear. Lobster bisque" Blair stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the food on the table. A memory flashed into her mind _what's a lobster bisque shared between tow friends it was just a simple statement that had lead to so much more. She sighed and her mother gave her a confused look "Blair dear are you alright?" Blair sent her mother what she hopped was a reassuring smile. "yes im fine lets eat im starved" _

_After lunch they sat in the living room and watched Aubrey play with her dolls. "oh honey she is so beautiful and smart. Im so glad I got to see the both of you" Blair smiled "yes she's just like… never mind" her mother frowned. It had not escaped her that all during dinner Blair had taken extra care to avoid mentioning a certain someone from her past. Someone they unfortunately needed to talk about. "Blair dear there's something I need to…" she stopped short when Blair gasped. She turned to look at the news channel Blair had been watching to see what the problem was. She turned up the volume so she could hear "good afternoon ladies and gentlemen this is Laurel Rider reporting from the steps of the old Constance Billings Private School here in the upper east side of New York. I am here today in memory of Charles Bass who died in September of last year." Blair turned to her mother with tear filled eyes. Audrey turned to see what was going on "mommy what's wrong" Eleanor gave the little girl a small smile "why don't you go see if the chef has any ice cream while your mother and I talk" the girl nodded and happily bounced off to the kitchen. She turned back to Blair, who now had tears streaming don't her face "honey im sorry I didn't feel right telling you about it over the phone. I was planning on telling you…" she trailed off as her daughter broke into sobs. She gathered her into her arms and stroked her hair "oh honey im so sorry." Blair sobbed into her arms helplessly. "how…why…when?" Eleanor frowned and stroked her daughters hair "I think you need to pay a visit to Constance Billings. I have a feeling you can find all the answers you need there" Blair sent a wary look towards the kitchen and her mother gave her a sad smile "don't worry dear I will take care of Audrey, besides I think the tow of us have some catching up to do" Blair nodded and grabbed her purse. "tell her I will be back soon" Eleanor gave her one last hug before Blair walked out of the penthouse. Once the elevator doors shut behind her she sank to her knees on the floor of the elevator. "oh god what have I done" sobs racked her body as she covered her face with her hands. "what have I done…"_


	4. Second Chance

Memories flooded Blair's brain like a tsunami as she walked down the sidewalk towards Constance Billiards. Her heels clicking against the sidewalk was the only sound that kept her in her conscious. As she neared the school she slowed and look up at the building looming above her. It was not how she remembered it. The once beautiful and privileged building was now in shambles. Bricks were breaking away, vines twisted and turned into a jungle around the school. "no it cant be like this" she hook her head "how could they let this happen to the school" she felt tears once again threaten in her eyes. She carefully walked up the crumbling steps of Constance Billiards. She walked slowly through the once beautiful court yard, making sure her black lubiton's. she walked over to the old cement table in the middle of the court yard. She trialed a finger over the top of it and let memories consume her. Kissing Chuck and Nate here, early morning meetings of the non judgmental breakfast club, checking Gossip Girl with Serena. She sighed and, brushing the dirt away, sat down at the cement table. She lowered her head into her hands, her mahogany curls spilling over her shoulders. She bit her lip to hold back the sobs, biting so hard she drew blood. She heard someone approaching behind her and her head snapped up sending her dark curls flying. She quickly choked back any reminisce of tears and turned to see who had interrupted her in the crumbling court yard. A gasp escaped Blair's lips as she looked at the person who had just entered the court yard. The girl had to be no more than fifteen. Her long brown hair spilled over her shoulders, twisting down her back in ringlet curls. Her chocolate brown eye glittered in the sunlight. Her perfect pink kewpie lips were covered in a light layer of gloss and curved into a smile when she saw Blair. The girl smiled at her "you're Blair aren't you? You have to be! He said you would come" The girl wore a simple black school girl skirt with a with ruffle shirt. She wore grey patterned tights under the skirt and black booties. Blair stared at her with her mouth open unable to believe her eyes. _she looks like me when I was fifteen. She could have been my twin then._ as if the girl read her mind she smiled at Blair and laughed gently "I know its weird right. I look just like you use too." Blair's eyebrows knit together. "wait how do you know me and how do you know what I use to look like?" the girl gave a tiny laugh again and came to sit beside Blair. She smiled over at Blair and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "it's a really long story. But its something you need to know. I promised him I would tell you" Blair felt a mild head ache start at the base of her neck "im sorry I still don't understand what you are talking about" the girl sighed "I didn't think you would. Its complicated but I think once I explain you will understand. Its quite romantic actually. I would give anything for someone to love me that much." Blair shook her head "who are you talking about" the girl looked at Blair with a serious look gleaming in her eyes. Her chocolate brown orbs bore into Blair's. "chuck" a shiver ripped through Blair. "he is why you are here isn't he?" Blair nodded slowly "yes he is. I saw the memorial on television. Is he really…" Blair trialed off unable to say the word than had been ringing through her since she saw the memorial. _dead. the girl flashed her a smile "I cant tell you how the story ends before I've even began to tell you the start. Then it would be a good story. Tell me have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet? Well of course you have I mean who hasn't. Well anyways that story cant hold a candle to what im about to tell you." the girl looked off to where a blue bird was chirping happily on a branch. "how does this have to do with Chuck" the girl looked down the back at Blair. "Blair after you left Chuck tried to go back to the way he use to be. Single, free, a self proclaimed man whore. But he couldn't. after a while he just snapped. He thought you would come back for him, because you both loved each other so much. He knew you would come back some day." Blair frowned "why didn't he call me. If he would have called and told me he wanted me back I would have…" the girl laughed lightly "you would have hopped on the next fight and been back in his arms within a few hours. He knew that and that's why he never called. He wanted you to be happy. And he wanted you to come back on your own." "I thought about coming back so many times. But I never did. I guess I was just too wrapped up in being a princess" Blair snorted "its nothing like I ever expected. Or wanted. If I had a second chance I never would have left him that night. But no one gets second chances, no one gets to redo the past" beside her the girl smiled brightly "that's where your wrong Blair. Everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe this is yours."_


	5. Bringing In Backup

** some of the readers have complained about not being able to tell who is talking so I am going to put the name of the speaker before the dialogue. Hope that helps J oh and the part in italic is a flashback

Blair's mind raced with millions of questions as she watched the girl walk around the court yard. BLAIR: "I don't understand how do you know chuck?" the girl stopped to pluck a flower from one of the many twisting vines. MELANIE:"I met him here two years ago. It was my thirteenth birthday. My dad had shown up at my party wasted and had hit my mom in front of all my friends. I was mortified and I ran away. I was walking by this place when I saw someone back here. I knew this place was scheduled for demolition so I wondered who was back here. I walked back to see a man sitting exactly where you are now. I might have just left it alone and kept walking, but nothing about this man was normal. that's why I stopped to ask what he was doing." Blair closed her eyes and imagined chuck in her mind. The girl was right nothing about him was normal. MELAINE: "you see it would have been normal if the guy was wearing work clothes. Then I would have thought he was just a worker who was helping with the demolition. But this man was wearing a designer suit. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. that's when I noticed he was crying. I asked him what was wrong, and he looked up at me. I jumped up and ran to the other side of the court yard when he looked at me. feel bad for the way I reacted but his face is something that would have scared off even the most fearless man. His face was grim almost tortured. And his eyes." the girl shuttered at the memory MELAINE: "his eyes were dark, almost black, and had so much pain in them that you could almost feel it just looking into them. He didn't really have the best reaction to me either" the girl gave a tiny laugh and Blair began to wonder if any of this was actually real BLAIR: "what happened?" the girl stared off in the distance remembering. _my heart began to race as his almost black eyes bore into me. He jumped up form his seat and raced over to me. He took me by the shoulders, gripping them hard enough to bruise, and shook me, CHUCK: "who sent you here? Who sent you?" I whimpered as he slammed me into the brick wall behind me MELANIE: "no one sent me. I just saw you back here and…" I drifted off as he looked at me furiously and gripped me harder. CHUCK: "so what you thought you would torture me." he let me go when he saw a single tear slip down my cheek. He walked back over to the table and sat down, burying his face back in his hands. CHUCK: "god Blair why cant you just leave me the hell alone? Why cant I just forget you?" Blair? Who was Blair. I walked over to him slowly and sat down on the opposite side of the table. MELAINE: "my name isn't Blair, its Melanie. Who is Blair? Did she hurt you?" he looked up at me and smiled grimly. Even his smile held pain in it. CHUCK: "yes she did hurt me. More than anyone should ever be hurt. But I did the same thing to her. We hurt each other." he reached out and twisted one of my curls around his finger. CHUCK: "god you look just like her. She was so beautiful" I look at him with curiosity and pushed my fear aside MELANIE: "was? What happened to her?" he looked at me without really looking at me. It was more like he was looking through me. CHUCK: "she left me, but she'll come back. She loves me. I know she does" Blair bit back tears once again BLAIR: "he's right I did love him. I still do…" a smile lit the small girls face MELANIE: "I was hoping you would say that. Now the story is worth telling because I know you will understand." Blair wiped away the tears BLAIR: "what do you mean I will understand?" MELANIE: "I know that you will understand why he did what he did. Why he did it for love. Because you felt that love too. You see he knew you would come back, eventually. But im getting ahead of myself. I promised him I would tell you the whole story. So lets start with the beginning." BLAIR: "what is the beginning?" Melanie looked at her MELANIE: "the night you left" BLIAR: "but how do you know about the night I left? You said you met him two years ago right? Well that means I had been gone for a year" Melanie laughed MELAINE: "well I guess we know you can do math. Yes you would be correct about the time. He told me everything about you two. Starting form the beginning. And I have to say I was quiet impressed. It was the greatest love story I had ever heard. It hasn't ended yet though. There are still some chapters to this story." Blair looked down at her watch and sighed. BLAIR: "I have to go" Melanie jumped up MELANIE: "what? No you cant go you have to her the story!" Blair sighed and got up brushing off her slacks BLIAR: "im sorry Melanie I have to get back to my daughter" shock covered Melanie's face MELANIE: "you have a daughter? Is it…" Blair looked down at her heels BLIAR: "yes chuck and I have a daughter" Melanie shook her head and started to back away MELANIE: "no this cant be true he didn't he doesn't" BLAIR: "no I didn't tell him" the shock on Melanie's face turned to anger. MELANIE: "how could you do that? How could you not tell him he had a daughter? He was wrong. You never changed. you're the same heartless bitch you were when you were a girl" with that Melanie turned and ran leaving a shocked Blair standing alone in the court yard. BLAIR: "damn it!" Blair sank back down to the table and pulled out her phone. She dialed her mothers number and waited ELANORE: "hello" BLIAR: "hi mom how is Audrey?" she heard her daughters laughter in the background and frowned ELANORE: "honey she's fine but you're not I can hear it in your voice. What's wrong dear?" Blair couldn't stand it any longer and she let the tears she had so ruthlessly held back flow freely down her face BLAIR: "I cant explain now but do you think you could take care of Audrey for a few more hours. There is something I really have to do." her mothers voice sounded worried when she replied ELANORE: "sure dear take your time we are fine here. I love you Blair" BLAIR: "I love you too mom" Blair hung up the phone and fixed her make up. She got up and dialed another number silently praying that the number was still the same. She let out a sigh of relief as a familiar voice came on the phone. A familiar voice she thought she would never have to deal with again. But this situation called for back up. BLAIR: "hello Georgina this is Blair. Yes Blair Waldorf. I need your help" the voice on the other end sounded all to happy GEORGINA: "I though you'd never ask."_


	6. Old Friends

I took a deep breath and walked up the steps to apartment building 4c. As much as I hated Georgina she knew a lot and was easily able to track down where Melanie lives. I use to have sources like that but I gave them up long ago. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later a short plump woman appeared. She reminded me of a chubby version of my mother and I bit back a laugh LADY: "may I help you?" ME: "um yes is Melanie here im a friend of hers" the woman turned and shouted for Melanie and a few seconds later she appeared MELANIE: "what are you doing here?" LADY: "Mel honey do you know this woman" Melanie sighed MELANIE: "yes mom im just gonna talk to her outside for a few minutes" I stepped back and Melanie waked out shutting the door behind her. She crossed her arms and shot me a glare MELANIE: "what are you doing here?" I sighed ME: "look Melanie I know I made some bad choices in my life but at the time I thought they were what is best. I have regrets every day but I can't go back in time and change what I did. Please just tell me what happened to chuck" I was practically bagging her. She looked over at me and my eyes pleaded with her. She let out a sigh an uncrossed her arms. MELANIE: "look I really don't fell like talking anymore today. To be honest I am really upset with you right now. But I keep my promises so I will tell you the story… tomorrow. We can meet for lunch or something" I opened my mouth to protest but the look in her eyes had me biting my tongue. This girl reminded me so much of myself. She was going to go far. I just hope what she sacrifices to get there is worth it. Melanie laid a hand on my shoulder MELANIE: "we will talk tomorrow I promise. For now why don't you go hang out with your old friends? You remember them right? I know they miss you terribly especially Serena. You too where so close. Don't you miss then Blair?" I nodded and held back tears ME: "yes I miss them terribly" Melanie smiled and opened the door MELANIE: "I have to go now. See you tomorrow Blair" and with that she left me outside in the harsh New York sun. I sighed and started down the steps pulling out my cell phone. I dialed the number from memory and held my breath as it rung SERENA: "hello" I smiled ME: "hey Serena" SERENA: "BLAIR!" ME: "yes it's me" SERENA: "oh my god it so good to hear from you how have you been" I smiled utterly relieved that she hadn't turned her back on me: "actually im in New your and I was wondering If you wanted to meet up" SERENA: "umm YES! I haven't seen you in forever. We have a lot to catch up on" ME: "yes. Yes we do. And there is also someone I would like you to meet. Can you meet me at my mothers penthouse in ten" SERENA: "sure but Blair what is all this about?" ME: "ill explain when you get there" SERENA: "okay see you soon" ME: "okay and bring Nate if you can" I hung up and headed back to my mothers knowing good and well I had a lot of explaining to do. And some very important introductions to make. I sighed. I am so not ready for this.


	7. Introductions

Audrey tugged on my hand impatiently AUDREY: "mommy, mommy come on the cookies are almost done" I smiled at her ME: "okay honey you go ahead ill be there in a minute. Mommy's waiting on some very important guests." she sighed and walked off to the kitchen. I paced the kitchen worriedly.

What would they say about Audrey? Would they be mad like Melanie was? My heart dropped into my stomach as the doorbell rang. I smoothed my skirt and took one last long breath before walking over to the door.

As soon as I opened it a figure rushed towards me and I stumbled back as it plowed into me. I laughed blew Serena's blonde hair out of my face

SERENA: "oh my god I missed you so much! You look amazing" I hugged her tightly as I felt tears build up in my eyes. ME: "I missed you too!" she stepped back and I was greeted with another warm hug from Nate

NATE: "it's good to see your face in New York again" I laughed as he pulled away from the hug and stepped back. ME: "it's so good to see you guys" they both smiled and Serena brushed away a few of her own tears.

SERENA: "okay now that that's done with what is all thin nonsense about us meeting someone?" I gulped. This is it. It's now or never. ME: "Serena Nate I have a…" all the wind knocked out of me as Audrey came running into the hallway. AUDREY: "mommy come on! The cookies are done" I turned to see shock cross Serena and Nate's faces

NATE: "did she say mommy?" I could only nod. Audrey walked over to us and stood by my side AUDREY: "are these your friend's mommy?" she walked over to Serena and walked around her and Nate in a slow circle examining them.

She stopped in front of Serena and a beautiful smile crossed her face AUDREY: "hi im Audrey. Your very pretty what's your name" Serena let out a laugh SERENA: "yup she's your daughter alright"

ME: "darling that's Serena and that is Nate" she looked at Nate and fluttered her lashes. Serena and I built back a laugh AUDREY: "you remind me of prince charming" Nate smiled and stooped down on his knees in front of her.

NATE: "is that so?" she nodded and he scooped her into his arms making her giggle happily. He sat her back down and she turned to me AUDREY: "I like them can we have cookies now?"

I smiled ME: "sure why don't you go ahead and get some and meet me in the living room?" she ran off and I turned back to Serena and Nate. Serena watcher Audrey leave and I saw in here eyes that she knew

SERENA: "she looks exactly like…" she trialed off and I looked at the floor SERENA: "god Blair is she?" I nodded ME: "yes she's… Audrey is Chuck and my daughter."

Nate started to tear up NATE: "she looks just like him…" I gulped. This wasn't going well. Or so I thought. Serena turned and gave me a brilliant smile SERENA: "well all I know is I better be the god mother"

I laughed relieved that she didn't hate me. Nate on the other hand might feel differently. He was still staring where Audrey had stood ME: "Nate…?"

he looked up and a tear rolled down his cheek. NATE: " she has me wrapped around her finger already" I smiled and hugged him ME: "thank you"

SERENA: "now lets get some cookies im starving" we laughed. Leave it to Serena to lighten the mood.

We spent the next four hours eating cookies and talking. Nate played countless games of princess and dragon with Audrey. When she was all tired out Serena tucked her into bed and then was all gathered on the couch.

SERENA: "she's absolutely lovely Blair im glad we got to meet her" I laughed ME: "im surprised you didn't know about her already I guess gossip girl is slaking on the job."

Nate shot Serena a look ME: "what?" Nate cleared his throat nervously before speaking up NATE: "Blair gossip girl shut down." my mouth flew open ME: "what! When?"

Serena looked incredibly nervous and Nate had the same look in his eyes as he did when he saw Audrey. After a few minutes of silence Serena spoke up

SERENA: "the site shut down a year ago after…." she looked away ME: "after what? Guys what the hell are you not telling me?" Nate looked over at me with a blank expression but didn't speak

SERENA: "gossip girl shut down three days after Chuck died."

I felt all the heat leave my body and I went completely numb ME: "wh..wha..what?" tears rolled down my face and I rose to my feet ME: " what happened to him?"

they didn't answer. I stumbled back crying hysterically.

ME: "no no no no! this cant be happening. He cant be dead!" the last thing I remember before the darkness was the night I left.

And the way chuck had held me.

Then I sank to the couch and let the darkness, the pain, take over.


End file.
